


Virginia's Soulmate

by MandalorianDragonTrainer



Series: Pepperony Week 2018 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I don't do Soulmate AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalorianDragonTrainer/pseuds/MandalorianDragonTrainer
Summary: Virginia Potts didn't believe in soulmates. Then he came along.





	Virginia's Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr for #PepperonyWeek18.

Virginia Potts was thirteen years old when she thought she met her soulmate. His name was Henry, and his dreamy blue eyes would make any girl’s tiny teenaged heart flutter. But he asked Cindy to the eighth grade dance instead of Virginia, and that was that.

She forgot about soulmates for a good while after that, devoting her time to her studies. It wasn’t until her senior year of college that she met Bradley, and thought maybe, just maybe, he was the one. Until she caught him with her roommate. Virginia had no good reason to believe in soulmates after that.

Then she met him.

“What’s your name?” He’d asked after he plucked her out of the accounting department. Said he needed a new PA, and Virginia wasn’t about to turn that paycheck down.

“Virginia.”

He wrinkled his nose. “Eh, I don’t like it. I’ll think of something else.” He observed her briefly, taking notice of the freckles peppering her nose.

“How about Pepper?”

“Excuse me?”

“Pepper it is.”

He was rude. He was arrogant. He was narcissistic. He was everything that should’ve repulsed her.

But he was also kind. And generous. And gentle. And courageous. His true self—the one only she could see. That only she could bring out of him.

Pepper was his soulmate, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate this one.


End file.
